The Future They Never Wanted
by zombie hippie
Summary: It is World War III. Kanto is in peril from Giovanni and Team Rocket, and so is the world thanks to one selfish act. Will Ash and Misty live happily ever after? Will the Allied Coalition prevail? Rated M.
1. A Selfish Act

**The Future They Never Wanted**

Author's Notes: A new Pokemon story from zombiehippie! YAY! Now, as you all remember, I did a story about a few years ago back in 2007, entitled Sharpedos! which was basically the story of the 1984 film Red Dawn only with Pokemon characters. Now, I'll admit, that's not my best work, because I wasn't original. At all. I'm still proud of it, since it so far is the only story on my account that I have actually completed, (there will be updates, and I do hope to complete every story, just have about a million ideas in my head all at once, so fret not!) Now, ever since then, I've at least tried to be original, but at least I give credit where credit is due, so I'm not a plagiarist. Plus, I'm not making any money off of these fics, so no danger of legal trouble. Now, in a way, I'm being inspired by Red Dawn again, what with the remake coming out this coming November, so I just wanted to tell a story that's been already told by many other people, but in my own unique way.

There are plenty of stories in the Pokemon section of this site, if you look hard enough, that is, telling the tale of Team Rocket growing militarily powerful, and Ash, Misty, Brock, and other characters forming a resistance movement. However, I've always wanted to try this myself, and I want to do something that hasn't been done in a story like this yet. I'm not going to flat-out tell you what it is, but I will give you a hint as to what it is. If you've played Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is inspired by a certain level in that game.

Anyway, before I get rambling here, I do plan on updating Secrets, Lies, and Love sometime, I've got the second chapter currently halfway written, just trying to get out of a writer's block with that, but I just wanted to return to the Pokemon section, which is where I made my debut and subsequent success, although I don't think that I have had a cult following of the site much as the likes of authors such as Classic Cowboy or those other ones who have since moved on to greener pastures outside of the Pokemon section. But I don't want to end up like one of them. One of my good friends on Facebook is actually Evan AAML, and like him, I'm deeply in love with my past, which is why I still love Pokemon to this day. So, this fic is dedicated to him, and to Neo Namco as well, although I haven't talked to him lately due to his not having a Facebook account. (Get one Aaron! Right now! Note to self: send him a message on AOL, maybe that'll get his attention.)

So anyway, let's get to the meat of things. This is an AAML story, so, yes, Ash and Misty fans, I'm writing one of those again. Sorry for making my Pokemon/Batman crossover Advanceshipping, but I thought it felt appropriate for some reason. So this is my apology to you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Cartoon Network, Gamefreak studios, Satoshi Tajiri, and other respective owners. I also do not own Modern Warfare 2 (which parts of that inspired this fic) that game belongs to Infinity Ward and Activision.

Chapter 1: Why did this happen?

Nobody in the Kanto region could believe it. Especially not their national celebrity couple, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, who had just been married a week before it happened.

Team Rocket, which used to be nothing more than a pain in the ass of many trainers, (mainly because most of the operatives in their force were just as incompetent as Jessie and James or Butch and Cassidy) was now a true military threat. In an unexpected military coup d'etat, Giovanni had armed his black uniformed Team Rocket soldiers in which they secretly overthrew Kanto's free Democratic government, and established a Fascist dictatorship, with Giovanni declaring himself dictator, effectively rivaling the power of Adolf Hitler and Nazi Germany. Giovanni had become the next generation of Adolf Hitler.

Every single day, the Team Rocket flag would be raised, and the new Rocket TV (hosted by Cassidy and co-hosted by Butch) would inform everyone in Kanto that Kanto would have a better future under their regime. Pro-Team Rocket propaganda was up everywhere. But an underground resistance movement was in full effect. Not very violent, but it was there. Public demonstrations were held in plain sight every day, which cost more and more lives of the Kanto resistance.

The leaders of the resistance, Ash and Misty Ketchum, Brock Slate, and various other people that Ash had met and traveled with over the years joined in, including Jessie, James, and Meowth, who had been branded as traitors for those few times during their stint in Team Rocket when they had to work with Ash and friends in order to survive, such as the St. Anne incident.

The Kanto resistance wasn't alone, however, as the Kanto Resistance had contacted the United Nations and NATO for help. President Barrack Obama had agreed to send arms and aid to the resistance secretly, with talks of possible U.S. invasion of Rocket occupied Kanto.

This is the story of how a simple change of power threw the whole world into war. It's a story of World War III.

The only outside help the resistance had was the United States and Great Britain. Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh had all put their national militaries on maximum alert in case of Rocket invasion. They were digging in, and were unable to send any help.

Gary Oak, former Pokemon Trainer, Researcher, and recently discharged member of the Kanto National Army, had used his training and expertise to train the Kanto Resistance how to fight, after joining a multi-national coalition in Afghanistan while in a joint U.S.-Kanto Army operation, Gary had helped capture Osama bin Laden, effectively ending the War on Terrorism.

The Kanto resistance had fought small skirmishes with the Rockets, and were hit and miss. Despite Butch and Cassidy calling out to the resistance, chastising it, and saying that resistance was futile, the resistance never surrendered. However, some battles they won, some they lost. No key members or their Pokemon had been killed, as they had all sent their Pokemon away to a safe place, promising to come back to get them when the war was over. Ash and Pikachu had had a tearful goodbye, not knowing whether it would be the final goodbye or not.

The bill had been passed by both the United Nations and NATO. American arms were to be secretly smuggled into Rocket occupied Kanto and given to the Resistance. Within a few days, countless M4 rifles and M240 heavy machine guns, grenades, M16A1s, and M19 pistols were all in the hands of members of the Kanto resistance. It was time to finally start using true, patriotic, red-white-and blue made weapons against the evil Rocket dictators.

This is where our story begins.

_Kanto Resistance, Viridian City Branch Headquarters…_

Grunting sounds were heard as a crowbar was being used by a man to pry open a crate marked US ARMY. Gary Oak, one of Ash Ketchum's most trusted lieutenants, was opening the crates that the United States had sent to all branches of the Kanto Resistance. It was time to really start fighting. Not only that, but Ash Ketchum had received word that US Congress had decided to give the go ahead for US forces in Kanto to help them fight Team Rocket. A United States Marine invasion of Rocket-controlled Pallet Town was on its way. Professor Oak heard it directly from President Obama himself. Not only that, but British SAS members were planning to invade Rocket controlled Vermillion City, whilst Canadian and Australian soldiers were to joint-invade Rocket controlled Lavender Town. A huge coalition, the perfect joint-operation. Could anything go wrong?

That's what Gary Oak severely doubted. He, along with the rest of the Resistance, were firm believers of Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

Gary sighed as he looked at all these weapons. He had never wanted his life to go this way. He had never wanted to end up fighting in wars with guns and explosions. He loved Pokemon, wanted to study them, discover new ones. Now, Team Rocket wasn't just a threat to Pokemon, but to people as well. Things couldn't get any worse.

But they would tonight. A simple action would cause a domino effect, causing the world to go into war.

Gary was breaking rules. He hadn't got an order from Ash about this. He wasn't supposed to do what he was about to do. But Team Rocket agents killed his parents when he was a kid, and he had wanted revenge ever since he was a kid. Whilst other member opted out of his little plan, calling it reckless and dangerous and were waiting for official orders from Ketchum, Gary decided to act alone. Other members who had also lost loved ones to Rocket forces decided to back Gary up on this.

A few minutes later, after arming up, Gary and his squad snuck outside the headquarters. They came to a hill overlooking Viridian City. About to conduct an illegal operation.

Gary turned to his squad. "All right, everyone." He said. "We can get into a lot of trouble for this, but there is one thing we want to earn tonight, and that is sweet revenge." He stuck out his thumb and pointed toward the gym.

"There is a Rocket Member get-together down there, and Giovanni is in attendance. These members have kids of their own. Spare no one." Gary said. "Kill the women and children too. Then kill Giovanni as well. It will demoralize the Rockets, we will avenge our loved ones, and it will end the occupation. Cut off the head, and the body will die. We can then possibly avoid this war getting any uglier. I have no hate for the Americans, British, Canadians, and Australians, but if we end this war, we can stop it from escalating into a World War. Ash is a good leader…" Gary said, turning away and loading his weapon. "…but I'm better."

Gary and his squad then snuck down the hill and into the gym through the unguarded air vents, infiltrating the gym through the locker rooms. There were no guards, due to the fact that they were all at the party.

Gary and his squad got into the elevator, waiting for the elevator to open so they could do their work. After double-checking their weapons to make sure they won't jam and had plenty of ammo, it was almost time.

Gary closed his eyes. "God is with us." He said. The elevator doors were about to open. "Remember," he said to his squad mates, "kill them all."

Classical orchestra music was playing as Team Rocket members and their families all enjoyed their dinner. Kids were chatting, playing, and eating ice cream desserts.

All of a sudden, a woman turned around, saw the Resistance members with their guns, and screamed. That was the signal to start it. Gary and the rest of his men opened fire on the crowd, killing the men, women, and children. Team Rocket members scrambled to secure Giovanni, their families, and get weapons to fight back. Some Resistance members were also killed in the struggle. It was all over in a few seconds.

Gary had separated himself from the rest of the group. They could have been dead, for all he knew. He used his M4 to hold off any Rocket guards that were chasing him. _"What am I doing?" _he thought to himself. _"Why was I so fucking stupid?"_

Gary knew that doing this could get him expelled from the Resistance, but his only thought was staying alive and escaping the place. The mission was FUBAR (Fucked Up Beyond All Repair) and he knew it. Murphy's law was right, it had gone wrong.

Gary knew he needed a place to hide. He ducked into a nearby office. He was surprised to find out it was Giovanni's intelligence office. He decided that if he was to stay on good terms with Ash and the rest of the resistance, he would need something to bring back to them. And he found it pretty quick. A small computer machine that had official U.S. Government markings on it. It was probably an American machine that was reported stolen from the Americans by Team Rocket spies. Maybe if Gary got it back and gave it to the Americans, he would be in good standing with the Resistance.

Gary stole the stolen computer, and climbed out a nearby window. He saw a lone Rocket guard, alert, waiting for someone coming to attack the vehicle depot. Gary snuck up on him and knocked him out cold with the butt of his pistol. He then climbed into a nearby Rocket assault vehicle, hotwired it, and sped off, being able to successfully get away as all the Rocket guards were busy trying to hold off the surprise attackers.

_Kanto Resistance, Pallet Town Headquarters, the next morning…,_

Ash Ketchum slammed his fist down on the table he was sitting at with the rest of the leaders of the Kanto Resistance, including his own wife, Misty.

"GOD DAMN IT, GARY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ash yelled, making Misty cry and Brock dive for cover.

Gary didn't move whilst he was being judged. Ash held up many different newspapers. He thrust a copy of The New York Times at Gary, with the headline declaring: UNEXPECTED MASSACRE AT ROCKET GET-TOGETHER BY KANTO RESISTANCE FORCES.

More newspapers were thrust at Gary. "ENGLAND!" Ash yelled, thrusting a copy of The Daily Telegraph at him: KANTO RESISTANCE BRUTES COMMIT UNNECESSARY VIOLENCE ON INNOCENT BYSTANDERS.

Another newspaper was thrust at Gary. "FRANCE!" Ash yelled, spitting like a rabid dog. Gary held up a copy of La Croix, (The Cross) La Résistance de Kanto commet le crime déplorable. (Kanto Resistance commits deplorable crime.)

Yet another newspaper. "GERMANY!" Ash exclaimed. Gary held up a copy of Der Spiegel (The Mirror) Kanto-Widerstand: Freiheitskämpfer oder Brutale Wilde? Eine Meinung. (Kanto Resistance: Freedom Fighters or Brutal Savages? An Opinion.)

Ash was out of newspapers (as I'm out of good head-lines, LOL!) and looking at Gary. Just then, Professor Oak handed Ash a slip of paper, which had to be a telegram. Ash read it, and said, "This court is adjourned!" Everyone in attendance began to boo at both Ash and Gary, at Gary for committing the crime, and Ash for not sentencing him. "I would like to see Gary in private, if you all please!" he called out.

Ash and Gary were standing outside in the wind and rain. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, lit it, and began to smoke. Ash only smoked once in a while, and that was when he really needed to calm down. Gary was standing around, scared. Ash wasn't that kid that he liked to tease all the time when they were younger. His years of traveling to and training to become a Pokemon Master only complimented his last few months of leading a band of ragtag resistance fighters and fighting for what he believed in. Ash had had it rough. His mother had been killed in a Rocket ambush. Now he only had his friends. Ash Ketchum, the orphan. Gary had teased him in the past by calling him the loser or the idiot, but he never thought he would see Ash, the orphan.

Gary knew why Ash had brought him out here. To shoot him. To execute him. Gary's stomach dropped at the thought of the idea.

"Ash." He said. "Go ahead and do it already."

"Do what?" Ash asked, dragging a little bit on his cigarette, before offering one to Gary. Gary waved his hands in decline.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Gary asked.

"Why would I do that?" Ash said. "What good would that do me or the rest of the Resistance? That would probably prove all those newspaper's points."

"So, no execution?" Gary asked, sounding relieved at the though of at least being able to live.

"Nope," Ash said, blowing out some smoke from his mouth. "Expulsion."

"What?" Gary yelled. "Why?"

"Your grandfather was able to get in contact with President Obama shortly after your little stunt." Ash explained. "We explained that it was nothing more than just you, acting alone, for your own personal gain."

"Why?" Gary asked again, completely missing the point.

"The United States, Great Britain, and other countries such as that," Ash explained, dropping his finished cigarette and grounding the ember out with the bottom of his shoe. "are against people who do something like what you did. President Obama and the rest of NATO threatened to pull their support, until we explained it was you. They were willing to continue to support us, just as long as we took care of you. They called for your expulsion, or no help. No coalition invasion. No more arms supplied. Unless you, Gary Oak, were expelled from the Resistance."

"But I have the perfect bargaining chip!" Gary exclaimed. "Remember that important U.S. computer that was stolen by Team Rocket spies! I retrieved it! Let me talk to them!"

"I honestly don't give a shit about that stolen computer." Ash said a matter-of-factly. "You want to return it? Fine. Give it to the Marines when they come here and finally liberate this town. I have no use for it. I just want Kanto to be free again. By any means necessary. And finding that computer doesn't change the fact that, as of right now, you, Gary Oak, are no longer a part of this Resistance. In their eyes, you stooped to terrorism. And they don't negotiate with terrorists."

Ash turned around to walk back into the headquarters, but Gary stopped him. "Ash." He said. "Please. Give me one more chance." He begged.

Ash looked at Gary with a sad look on his face, until he reached over a tore the official patch of the Kanto Resistance off of Gary's uniform. He then walked back into the headquarters, leaving Gary out in the wind and cold. Gary stayed and listened for a while, when Ash informed them of Gary's expulsion, and that the coalition invasion was to happen in exactly 48 hours from now.

Gary wasn't sad. He was in fury. He wanted revenge. Not on Team Rocket, but on the people who looked down on him for doing what he thought was the right thing.

If only he could know how much pain his decisions would cause to people around the world.

Ending notes: I've decided to make this a crossover with Call of Duty. Why? Because some Call of Duty characters will make an appearance. Hope you guys liked this story; it is currently almost four in the morning as I type this up, and I need to get some sleep. Read and review!


	2. The Battle of Pallet Town

**The Future they never Wanted**

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Decided to work on Chapter 2 of this story. Since I feel like I've been going through a rut in my life lately, I thought that maybe I would write another chapter, see if I can get another chapter up and try to get out of this rut I'm in right now. In this chapter, we will look at the U.S. Marine invasion of Rocket-occupied Kanto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Call of Duty.

It was just another day in Rocket-occupied Kanto, with Team Rocket tanks rolling across the various streets of Kanto. The Kanto resistance still fought with the Rockets, but the Rockets seemed unphased. Since the next day was the Allied Coalition invasion, the Americans, British, Canadians, and Australians had instructed the Pallet Town, Vermillion City, and Lavender Town chapters of the Kanto resistance to ambush and destroy Team Rocket fuel and ammo dumps. The first invasion was to happen in twenty-four hours time. However, not all was going to be sunshine and roses.

Luckily for Gary Oak, Giovanni only knew of Ash and Misty Ketchum as resistance members for sure, so Gary was able to slip in and do what he wanted to do. Instead of giving the stolen computer back to the Americans, Oak was going to return it to the Rockets as an act of revenge.

Gary Oak stood face-to-face with Giovanni. Gary had studied Giovanni's personality and personal likes and dislikes in order to look for a weakness for the Kanto resistance to exploit. If there was one thing that Gary knew about Giovanni, is that if you give him something that he wants, you can get on his good side.

"So, Mr. Oak," Giovanni said, stroking his white Persian cat Pokemon. "I know for most of your early life, you were acquainted with that Ketchum kid."

Giovanni picked up a manila folder which had copies of all of Gary's personal records, including his birth certificate, school records, and his official achievements as a Pokemon Trainer when he was still competing, and the research papers he had published as a Pokemon Researcher.

Giovanni cleared his throat. "It says here when you were younger, you and Mr. Ketchum were rivals. Then he beat you in the Johto Silver Conference and you two buried the hatchet, so to say."

"That is correct." Gary confirmed.

"It also says that you are the grandson of one of the world's greatest Pokemon researchers, Samuel Oak. Your grandfather is alleged to have ties to the Kanto Resistance, as you are aware?"

"It is correct that I am his grandson, but as for being tied to the resistance, I was unaware." Gary lied.

Just then, one of Giovanni's many Rocket soldiers walked into Giovanni's office. He took one look at Gary, and was about to open his mouth to say something, but Giovanni shot him a warning look that told him to keep his mouth shut.

Giovanni cleared his throat again, and turned to Gary. "So, Mr. Oak," he said again. "You said you have a bargaining chip of some sort for me?"

"Yes sir." Gary said. "I'm not a member of the resistance," he lied again. "But I do hang out around them and listen to them a lot. I, for one, am tired of the concentrated fighting on Kanto soil, and I know the only way to stop this war is to help you people dominate."

"You're a smart boy." Giovanni complemented.

"Well, I happened to find a dead Kanto resistance member near my house not too long ago." Gary said. "Now, I usually take rumors with a grain of salt, but there were rumors that a top-secret American computer stolen by Rocket spies was stolen by the Kanto resistance when they attacked the Viridian Gym yesterday."

Giovanni gave a small chuckle. "I think that the Kanto Resistance is a pain in the ass." He said. "But if there is one thing I will compliment them on, it is their intelligence gathering ability. And those rumors were dead-on accurate. Go on."

"Well, I searched the body of this resistance member." Gary said. "And look what I found on him." Gary opened his backpack and put the aforementioned computer onto Giovanni's desk.

Giovanni smiled. "You did the right thing in bringing this to me." Giovanni then picked up the receiver for his telephone. "Get me my computer hacker." He said into the phone.

A few minutes later, a Team Rocket member in a white lab coat came into Giovanni's office. The computer hacker took the American computer and started typing some random combinations onto the keyboard until a beeping noise was made.

"Done, sir." The hacker said.

"Thank you." Giovanni said. "You may leave us now."

The hacker saluted Giovanni and left the office. Gary looked at Giovanni with a confused look on his face.

"Let's just say, that we have people everywhere." Giovanni said with an evil grin. "I suppose you want a reward for this."

"Actually," Gary said. "I would like to become an honorary member of Team Rocket."

Giovanni smiled. "I like a man who is willing to take initiative." He stood up and held out his hand. "Welcome to the Team Rocket Liberation Army, Mr. Oak."

Gary grasped Giovanni's hand and shook it firmly.

Giovanni then handed Gary a slip of paper. "These will be your barrack assignment and equipment assignments. Since you had an outstanding record in the Kanto Army before this war, and you brought me this fine gift, I'm going to give you a position that most of my officers only dream of achieving. You are going to be one of my military advisors, General Oak. Please wait outside."

Gary nodded, and stepped outside the office and closed the door. The Team Rocket soldier who came in earlier finally spoke up.

"Giovanni, sir," he said in a low voice. "I must protest. This Gary Oak man is one of the men who participated in the attack on the Viridian Gym. He was a top resistance member before he was kicked out. He is the enemy."

"You don't think I know that, you fool?" Giovanni said. "I want you to follow Mr. Oak around. Let him earn our trust. Don't worry; we will eventually kill him for his treachery, just not right now."

The Team Rocket soldier reluctantly left. Giovanni, now pleased, looked at the American computer his technician had hacked. His plan was falling into place.

He picked up his phone. "General Butch," he said. "The Coalition forces are on their way. They will take Pallet, Vermillion, and Lavender. This is all according to plan. As soon as that happens, I want you to alert our secret Team Rocket forces in Russia, China, Mexico, North Africa, and Spain. Tell them that Operations: Venesaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Persian will take place twenty-four hours after the Coalition forces invade."

"Yes, sir," Butch said. "It will be done."

_The next day…,_

A lone Predator drone flew high in the sky, doing a reconnaissance of Rocket-occupied Pallet Town. The resistance had done its job in blowing up fuel and ammo supply dumps, as well as some anti-aircraft guns that had been put on the southern shores of Pallet Town's beaches.

The US Navy operator controlling the drone continued to scan deeper into the town, seeing many Team Rocket tanks rolling up and down the streets, remaining on alert.

"Roger, I'm seeing Rocket tanks in all sectors of the town, over." The operator said. "Recommend that the Marines go in with Abrams tanks and load up on Javelin anti-armor missiles. The Rockets have no air support in this town, too small for an airbase, so no danger of our men coming under fire from the air. I think it's time to show Team Rocket the meaning of the phrase 'shock and awe.' "Over."

The US Marines all loaded into their amphibious assault vehicles, with an Abrams tank crew in each one. In one of them, Sergeant Andrew Oldham of the USMC was ready to lead his squad into action. He loved his country, God, Jesus, and the flag. Whenever he saw the stars and stripes wave or heard the Star-Spangled Banner before every football, baseball games, or a Pokemon battle in the American league, (which Ash Ketchum had participated and won in, winning a badge in all 50 states and battling the President of the United States) he always felt his patriotic self burst into interior tears of pride. He loved reading about all the wars that the United States had fought in, from the American Revolution to the War on Terror. His favorite movie of all time is _Red Dawn_. Originally from Washington State, he had always dreamed of greatness. He wanted to achieve it.

That is why he wanted to be there when the fighting spirit of the United States Marines with their freedom-loving American hearts drove the Rockets out of Pallet Town and tore down that ugly Rocket flag with the black field and large letter "R" and replace it with the freedom that the American flag symbolizes. He wanted the people of Kanto to know that the United States of America would always aid a country in need, and preserve the freedom of Kanto.

He was nervous as well. He knew very well that this could be his last day on Earth, as this invasion was going to be a rough one. _"Might as well call this D-Day 2." _He had thought to himself when he was being briefed the night before.

The plan was simple: Get up the beach, clear out the machine gun nests that the Rockets were using to defend it, get into the town itself, destroy the tanks, set up new defenses against Rocket counterattack, and take back Professor Oak's old laboratory, the main base in Pallet. There was possibility of getting help from the Kanto Resistance, but hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that.

It was time. The amphibious assault vehicles were launched from the U.S. Navy ships, driving their way through the sub-zero Kantonite waters (as it was early in the morning) on their way to the Pallet Town beach. They were about ten miles away from the beach, and Andrew saw U.S. Navy F-18 Super Hornet jets taking off, ready to do the first bombing run, hoping to soften up any Rocket resistance.

"Burn 'em." He said to himself. He watched the jets fly in and fire a few missiles at some fortified machine gun nests that were overlooking the beaches, blowing them up. Alarms sounded on the beach, and Sergeant Oldham saw Team Rocket soldiers scrambling to get arms up and defend against the Marines. _"Good luck, you Rocket shit-heads." _He thought to himself.

Because a few seconds after he thought that, some Little Bird assault helicopters flew toward the beach, firing their gattling guns and rockets. The Team Rocket soldiers on the beach didn't stand a chance against that sort of firepower, as most were cut down and incinerated by the bullets and explosions.

A few seconds later, the amphibious assault carriers hit land, and the front hatches opened up, and the Marines began to take their first steps onto the shores of Rocket-controlled Pallet Town.

Sergeant Oldham was among the Marines to make landfall. "GO! GO! GO! GO!" He ordered to his squad. Some Rocket stragglers had come out from behind cover to shoot them, but Oldham, using his training, was able to use his M-16 to quickly fire off three semi-auto shots at the three would be Rocket attackers, killing them.

First objective: Take the machine gun nests. Luckily, the bombing run that the Hornets had done created a few craters on the beach that Oldham and his squad could take cover in. Oldham ordered his squad to follow him and take cover in a crater, and pulled out his binoculars to recon the area. He saw a few machine gun nests being hastily manned by Team Rocket grunts. However, Oldham saw some of the small stone huts that the Rockets had built in order to act as security checkpoints. He also saw a dune that would allow them to flank around the machine gun nests and hit them on their blind rear sides. With any luck, they might be able to take a couple without having to fire any shots and get some prisoners. Just then, some Marines who had gotten separated from their squads or lost their commanding officers crawled into the same crater that Oldham's squad was using.

Oldham turned to the newcomers. "SOUND OFF!" he ordered.

An African-American man was the first to go, "SIR! CORPORAL BRANDON JONES, DOG FIVE!"

An Asian-American went next. "SIR! PRIVATE STEVEN FUKUDA, EAGLE ONE!"

A Hispanic American was last. "SIR! PRIVATE SERGIO ALVAREZ, YANKEE SIX!"

"Where's your C.O.'s?" (Commanding Officers) Oldham asked them.

"SIR! MINE BOUGHT IT JUST AS HE GOT ON THE BEACH!" Jones responded.

"SIR! SAME HERE!" Fukuda responded.

"SIR! I DON'T KNOW WHERE MINE IS, I WAS SEPERATED!" Alvarez responded.

"Shit." Oldham said. "Okay, form up, you're with me now. Now, here's the situation. Command wants us to take out those machine gun nests first, so we can clear an LZ (Landing Zone) for reinforcements and launch the second wave. I see some good cover up the hill." Oldham then noticed that, by the grace of God or by pure luck, the three men who had just joined him all had SAWs (Squad Automatic Weapons) that were in prime firing condition. "You all SAW Gunners?" he asked.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Jones, Fukuda, and Alvarez answered.

"All right, we need you then. As I said, there are machine gun nests right over there, and if our boys try to land while they're still operational, they'll be torn to pieces." He pointed to Jones, Fukuda, and Alvarez. "I want you to go with my own SAW Gunner, Peterson, and take cover behind those stone huts up there, and on my command, lay down suppressing fire to distract the machine gun nests. Me and the rest of the infantry will move around the nests and attack them from behind, and hopefully capture them for future use by us. You never know when we might need them. Get into prone position, crawl up there, and then get into ready position. When I give the command, give me suppressing fire."

All the Marines, including the three new ones, all acknowledged Oldham's orders, and crawled up to the stone huts to get ready. Oldham and the rest of the infantry, armed with M-16s and M4s, went up and took position just at the bottom of the dune. Oldham took one last look over the dune as a last minute precaution, said a small prayer, and then reloaded his weapon.

He then turned to his SAW Gunners in position. "SUPPRESSING FIRE!" he called out.

Peterson, Jones, Fukuda, and Alvarez all opened fire on the Team Rocket grunts at the machine gun nests. Some of the grunts were instantly killed when they were caught out in the open, the others took cover.

Oldham turned to the rest of his squad. "FLANKING MANUEVERS, GO!" he called. He, along with the rest of his squad ran up the dune as the Rocket grunts below were preoccupied with taking cover, around to the rear, and down the dune. The Rockets didn't notice the Marines coming up, and a few infantrymen fired on the Rockets, killing a few more while surprising some others.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Oldham called out to the Rocket soldiers. A few of them surrendered, while a few others tried to defy Oldham's orders, and were shot dead by Oldham and his squad. The surrendering ones were quickly put under arrest, and were searched for intelligence documents.

Oldham got on his radio and called the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower, which had been called upon to help in this invasion. "This is Sergeant Andrew Oldham, USMC, 1st Marine Division, Eagle Four. The machine gunners have been taken out and the machine guns themselves captured. Recommend you send in Black Hawk reinforcements to map grid 56271-Niner. We have Team Rocket soldiers who have surrendered who should be handed into MPs (Military Police) and taken into custody, as well as some intelligence documents that should be sent back to Command. We will cross into Rocket-occupied Pallet Town as soon as reinforcements arrive, over." He said.

"Sergeant Oldham, this is the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower. We read you, and Black Hawk reinforcements are on the way. Good job on taking out those nests. We recommend that you let the Abrams tanks enter Pallet Town first and follow them, for there are quite a few Team Rocket tanks in the town. Over."

"Roger that, USS Dwight D. Eisenhower." Oldham said. "We will let the Abrams go in first. Over and out."

Oldham took this opportunity to round up his men and have a few moments of rest before heading back out. He couldn't believe it; he had just had his first combat experience. Yet he kept his head, and he didn't even know how he had managed to do that.

"_I guess Jack Thompson was right." _He joked to himself in his mind. _"Violent video games do make you a more effective killer."_

Just then, Oldham heard the familiar thumping of helicopter blades as he looked out and saw several Black Hawk helicopters flying in, with the Marines inside of them dropping ropes and sliding down on them. The second wave of the invasion force had just made landfall. After witnessing this, Oldham got on his radio and called up Command.

"Command, come in, this is Sergeant Andrew Oldham, USMC." He said.

"Command here, Sergeant Oldham," Command said. "What do you need?"

"Orders, sir." Oldham said. "The second wave has just made landfall, so my squad and I need to know what to do next."

"Roger that, Sergeant Oldham," Command said. "These orders come down straight from the top. You and your squad are to enter the town and help the second wave take out the Rocket armor in the area. Be advised, there are Kanto Resistance members in there who may help you out, so watch your fire. You will be assigned an Abrams tank, call sign: Detroit Iron, for you to support, while it helps you fight back against the Rocket armor. Over."

"Roger that, Command." Sergeant Oldham said. "Orders received. Over and out."

Oldham switched off his radio and turned to his squad mates. "Fall in, Marines." He said. His men acknowledged and gathered in around him. "Command wants us to go into town with an Abrams, call sign: Detroit Iron, and support it so it can clear out any Rocket tanks that get in our way. Check your weapons and ammo, let's get ready to move."

Just then, an Abrams tank came up behind them, and the hatch opened up. That's when Oldham saw the tank commander poke his head out of the top. "You guys Eagle Four?" he shouted his question.

"Roger." Oldham said. "Sergeant Oldham, Squad Leader of Eagle Four. Are you Detroit Iron?"

"Roger that." The commander responded. "Staff Sergeant Evan Hanauer, Commander of Detroit Iron."

"You have the COA?" (Course of Action) Oldham asked.

"Roger, I've been ordered to help support you by engaging any Rocket tanks on site." Hanauer said. "I take it you'll be protecting me from anti-tank fire?"

"We'll try to, sir." Oldham responded. "You know the drill. Tanks go in first."

"Roger that." Hanauer said. "See you on the other side." With that, he disappeared back into his tank and closed the hatch.

Detroit Iron began to move and cross into the Pallet Town proper. As Oldham and his squad followed, they looked around and saw ordinary Pallet Town civilians taking cover in storm cellars, and shouting at the Marines to give the Rockets hell.

As they made their way down the first street to trap the Rockets in, Oldham heard Hanauer's voice come over the radio.

"Thermal imaging picks up a Rocket tank on the other side of this building." He said.

"Any civilians in the building?" Oldham asked.

"Negative." Hanauer said. "All the civvies must have taken shelter in the storm cellars; we shouldn't have any accidents with killing civilians."

"Roger that." Oldham said. "Permission to fire granted."

"Roger." Hanauer answered. "Be prepared to cover your ears."

Covering their ears, Oldham and his squad watched as the main cannon on the tank swerved in the direction of the nearby Rocket tank.

"Detroit Iron, firing." Hanauer said.

A great booming noise was heard as Detroit Iron's main cannon fired through the wall of the building, through the interior, through a second wall, and making contact with the nearby Rocket tank. An explosion was heard as the Rocket tank took the impact and was destroyed.

"That's the first of many Rocket tanks to burn today." Hanauer said. "Let's move up."

They kept moving up until they saw another building, heavily fortified, with machine gun nests and barbed wire.

"Oldham." Hanauer said. "Thermal imaging shows tons of armed personnel inside that building, but I am unable to determine if they are Rockets or Kanto Resistance. Can you get a visual confirmation?"

"Roger." Oldham said, as he pulled out his binoculars. As he peered through the scope, he glanced through the windows. Sure enough, there were armed personnel with AK-103s and RPG-7s, all wearing Team Rocket uniforms.

"Detroit Iron." Oldham said over his radio. "Got visual confirmation on the personnel, and they are hostile, I say again, they are hostile."

"Roger that." Hanauer said. "I'm going to fire a shell into there, which should scatter them and take out that machine gun nest. If any Rocket soldiers come out with RPGs, take them out."

"Acknowledged." Oldham said. "Take the shot."

Detroit Iron fired, destroying the machine gun nest and most of the building, while killing some Rocket soldiers as well. Just as Hanauer had speculated, some surviving Rocket soldiers made their way to the roof with RPG-7s and began to take aim at the Abrams tank.

"SQUAD!" Oldham shouted to his men. "RPGS ON THE ROOF! SMOKE 'EM!"

And, as a squad, together, all the men of Eagle Four raised their respective weapons and fired at the RPG-carrying Rocket soldiers, killing them, and effectively protecting Detroit Iron.

"RPGs taken out." Oldham said over his radio.

"Roger that." Hanauer said. "Thanks for the assist."

It was time for Detroit Iron and Eagle Four to move up, but just then, something unexpected happened. Detroit Iron moved up, and all of a sudden, an explosion happened near the tank treads, and the left tread was hit, destroying it.

"Detroit Iron, you just hit a landmine, and your left tread has been damaged." Oldham said over his radio.

"Damn it." Hanauer cursed. "We'll have to get out of the tank and move on foot from here."

Just then, Oldham saw Team Rocket soldiers with RPGs and C4 plastic explosives running toward the immobilized tank.

"Negative, Detroit Iron." Oldham said over his radio. "I see a few dozen foot-mobiles trying to close in on you with RPGs and C4 detpacks. Is your machine gun still operational?"

"Affirmative, Eagle Four." Hanauer said. "We'll help you take the foot-mobiles out."

"Roger that, Detroit Iron." Oldham said, before turning to his squad. "We have foot-mobiles trying to close in on the tank. When I say the word, empty everything you got into them."

The squad acknowledged Oldham, and all took aim at the approaching Rocket soldiers. Soon after, they were all in range.

"SQUAD, OPEN FIRE!" Oldham barked, and the combined firepower of the Detroit Iron's mounted machine gun and Eagle Four's weapons managed to take down the foot-mobiles within a matter of seconds.

"Foot-mobiles, neutralized." Oldham said.

"Roger that." Hanauer said. "All clear. My crew and I will now exit the tank."

Oldham and his squad kept watch for anymore Rocket soldiers and possible Rocket ambushes while the crew of the now disabled Detroit Iron made their way out of the tank, carrying a few FGM-148 Javelin missile launchers.

"All right." Hanauer said, walking toward Oldham and his squad. "Since my tank has been disabled, me and my crew are going to link up and walk with you and your squad to the objective. We have Javelin launchers, so we should be able to take out any enemy tanks that may try to harass us."

"Okay." Oldham said. "Sounds like a good plan. Let's get to phase line Charlie and see if we can link up with the rest of the Marines. We have one more objective, and that is to take back Professor Samuel Oak's lab."

"Right." Hanauer said. "We take that lab, and Pallet Town will officially be in U.S. hands."

Author's notes: Cliffhanger. Yep, you guys should be used to cliffhangers in my stories by now. Read, review, and all that jazz. I am trying to divide the chapters up to how the original Call of Duty games were, i.e. ending a level when it was just getting good and action packed and save the next part for the next level/chapter. Next chapter, well, let's just say that Sergeant Oldham and his squad will get some help from a certain black haired Pokemon Master/Resistance leader.


End file.
